Misery, Unlike Happiness, is Immortal
by Kashou Kusari
Summary: Galbatorix doesn't heal Murtagh after a particularly painful torture session. Aro finds himself in Uru'baen, & upon finding Murtagh, thinks it is wasteful to let him die. When Murtagh meets the Cullens he goes to Forks, & meets Leah, another hurt soul.
1. Misery, Unlike Happiness, is Immortal

**A/N: So....I randomly came up with this story 'cause my english assignment is so boring. craziecandie is gonna kill me for not pulling my weight, but this is WAY higher on my priority list. OMG I did not just say that. So...here we go...the world's worst story idea, incoming!**

**Full Plotline Summary: Murtagh, after being tortured and punished by Galbatorix, is left bleeding to die. By some reasonably strange happenings, Aro of the Volturi lands up in Alagaesia (readers raise eyebrows) and upon finding Murtagh and reliving his memories, believes that Murtagh's magic is too much to waste, and that he would be undefeatable with such limitless power. Hungry for such a gifted person to join his guard, Aro changes Murtagh into a vampire. When he wakes up after a painful three day transformation, Murtagh is in Volterra, and can no longer remember who he is, where he's from, his history; he remembers nothing. Not even Thorn. Aro tells him that he was mugged in an alley and left to die, but the injuries which erased his memory could not be healed by the venom. Hating himself for what he is, Murtagh's life is no happier than before. When Edward, Alice and Bella "visit" the Volturi, Murtagh follows them back to Forks, realising another way of living was possible. A year later, during Breaking Dawn, he meets Leah Clearwater. The chemistry between the two tortured and charred souls is undeniable. Will Leah be able to overcome her hatred of vampires for Murtagh? A vampire and werewolf being together is forbidden by nature, the only people who know are Seth, Jacob and the Cullens. They keep their secret, until word reaches Caius's ears, and he comes to separate the two forever. In the battle, Leah is killed, and driven by grief and rage, Murtagh travels to the Volturi to kill Caius. To stop him, Aro shows Murtagh the memories he saw after Murtagh was tortured. After getting his memory back, Murtagh recalls learning of the Vault of Souls and travels back to Alagaesia, only to find that Thorn died the moment Murtagh's heart stopped beating. Now Murtagh must win over the Varden, to enlist Eragon's help, so he can save the people he loves. But will the Varden except a monster even worse than he was before?**

**Chapter One: Misery, unlike happiness, is Immortal.**

-Murtagh's POV-

Pain seared through my already broken body, as I lay in a pool of my own blood. My teeth were locked together to hold back a scream, my lips pressed together even tighter. But they would open, and sound would escape, dissipating to every corner of the castle's western wing.

Galbatorix had a tendency to bring out that side of me. Finally I screamed, and the pain stopped increasing. But it was still there.

Why wasn't pain going away? I could feel it pulsing through my veins, relentless., pounding in my ears.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Scream.

Bang.

Scream.

Bang.

Scream.

Bang.

Bang.

It never stops.

Panic blossomed inside my chest. I can't heal myself and Galbatorix won't send a healer for me, that much is definite. Am I to lay here and die?

-Aro's POV-

I wondered the halls of Volterra, quietly pondering what Edward, the first created by the strange gold-eyed Carlisle Cullen, had told me. He wished to die. The thought struck me as folly, for no sane vampire would beg for the loss of immortality. Perhaps the young one was not sane, for his_...attachment,_ to the human girl would not be called _sane_ in anybody's books. It indeed is curious, most curious.

I pass Jane in the corridor, she is conversing, intently with her twin, Alec. They both give me warm smiles as I pass, which I return gladly. Were it not for them, we, the Volturi, would have fallen long ago. With my unnatural vision, I spot a door, five hundred metres ahead, to my left. I lived in Volterra for many centuries, and I have not before come across it. My pace quickened, and of its own accord, the door swung open.

I was falling. The wind rushed past my face and beneath my feet I could see naught but the clear blue that is only of the sky, and the translucent white of clouds. But slowly, these fade and I see land beneath my feet. What is this place? I wondered, as curiosity made my feet impatient to touch the ground. As if by my own will, my speed increases, or perhaps it is gravity instead, but my feet brush the grass as I land as peacefully as jumping from a window.

A grand castle stood before me. Its high stone walls timeless and...and obviously protecting someone important. I efficiently jumped over the wall, and took off on my feet, so as to avoid being seen by any of the inhabitants of this strange and confusing place. I hear a scream from the west and curiosity compels me to find the source of the sound.

I find a relatively handsome boy, who looks about nineteen or twenty, lying on the floor in a pool of blood I can only assume is his own. As soon as I wonder what misfortune befell him, I take his hand, and watched his thoughts.

I do not know how long I knelt at the boy's side, listening to his thoughts, learning about him and his world. I learnt his name; Murtagh Morzansson. I learnt of his life, the unbelievable sadness of it. This new world amazed me, I was overflowing with euphoria and the possibilities, but was interfered when the potent smell of the boy's blood, which I had been able to resist so far, distracted me.

It would be so easy to kill him, he was so near, so close to death anyway. It was a miracle he was still alive. But then a far more intriguing idea came to me. I had learned of the magic and power this boy possessed. I know it comes from his own energy, and that his gift is limited by his level of energy, strength and stamina. But what would his capability be when none of those things ever ran out? What great power could he wield as one of the immortals? He would be greater than any vampire before him. I would trade my whole guard for him. He must be changed, I have no doubts about it. Slowly, I sink my teeth into his throat.

--Murtagh's POV--

Everything is fading, I can..I can feel it. Slowly, softly my life slips from me, my hearts slows, though my subconscious is telling me to fight it, I have naught the strength to. I am going to die. It is a strange feeling to know that everything you have fought for has brought you here, to the place where you realise you are tired, and you give up. Where you give up life.

In my blurry vision I see the figure of a man standing by the door. Then he disappears, and reappears at my side. Strange. Perhaps I am mad. He kneels beside me and takes my hand. Suddenly, my life is flashing before my eyes.

My life story comes to a close, and my eyelids gently slide over my eyes as I finally surrender. I am ready to die. But then something stops me.

Something cuts my neck, and blood leaves at an overly fast rate. After a few moments, the pressure leaves me, but it leaves a reminder. I am left with fire.

It burns through me and I scream. It is no time for pride, now. The burning is not unbearable, I have had worse before. But not much worse.

The burning goes on and on and on. I am not sure when it will end.

**A/N: So...does it completely totally suck? Please, oh please, review, flames and criticism are also welcome. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. After The Fire

**A/N: Right. So...we left off with dear old Murty going vampire. Awesome. So, I hope I have not alienated any of my readers. If I even have any... So, here's the next chapter, as promised. Hang on, when did I promise? Meh.**

**Chapter Two: Immortality.**

--Murtagh's POV--

The fire is numbing, and it is taking my volatile heart beat with it. The fight cannot be won by either. Then suddenly-

I scream with pain. The fire increases beyond it full capacity, my heart took off like a animal chasing its prey. After a few moments, it stops, to my relief, and I open my eyes.

***

Everything is so clear. Defined. I can see the dust particles floating in the air out of the window, and I begin to stand up from the table I had been lying on, and walk towards it. No sooner had the thought of moving crossed my mind, I was already by the window, the dust passing over my hands.

My breath caught in my throat, and I received another shock when I could smell every smell in the room with super-human accuracy. I could see with super-human accuracy. My hearing was at the same level. My movements. I all but turned invisible with speed. The grace with which I moved was unnatural. Did I move that way before? I could not remember. I could not remember!

"Who am I?" I screamed.

--Aro's POV--

He screams with more anguish then he did during the transformation. He asks for his identity. Good, the memories of his previous life have gone. Samantha** [A/N: OC, but this is probably the last you'll hear of her] **erased them perfectly. I begin answering his question.

"I do not know anything of you. Merely your name. William Murtagh. You prefer to be called Will." I spoke quietly. He kept his anguished eyes firmly on the ground. I edited his name because his actual one would be considered very, very strange in today's world.

"How do you know?", he questions.

"Who are you?"

"Why I am here?"

"Why can I not remember anything?"

His questions come in a flurry of words, so fast only a vampire could distinguish them. He pauses for a few moments, before asking the most crucial question.

"What am I?"

--Murtagh's POV--

The strange man in this unfamiliar room appears beside me. With my new eyes, I see him clearly as he moves. His places his hand on my shoulder and I shrink away slightly.

"Come," he says.

His hand steers me towards a large gilt mirror which takes up almost a whole wall. I look into it, and I scream.

I kneel on the floor and tears will not stop the race from my eyes. I sit there hugging myself, as if I am cold, and sobbing with shock and despair. Even with all my memories lost I could remember my face. The inhumanly beautiful figure in the mirror was not me.

After a few minutes, I gathered myself together. The tears stopped and I stood up to study my face. In the shock and despair, I had not seen several other figures enter the room. I also noticed that, though their beauty was unnatural, I was more dazzling than any of them by far. The thought made the corners of my mouth pull up a little. My hair was different to what I remembered, too. I dimly recalled chin-length black hair, but in the mirror I saw a shock of many thin, spiky, black thorns. Thorn. The name seemed familiar, but I could not remember anything.

What most shocked me was my eyes. Finally, when I turned to them, expecting to see vivid electric blue, I saw ruby-red crimson. The colour brought the name Thorn to my mind again, but still I could not remember why this person was so important to me.

My figure was much the same as it had been. I was tall, but very skinny. Skinnier than I remember. My skin was unnaturally pale, but not much paler than it used to be. And it was as hard as rock, but even stronger. Tentatively I raised my hand to touch the mirror. The figure did the same.

"What am I?" I asked again.

"You are a vampire, Will." the man replied. The use of my name was jarring, it seemed...wrong. Like I used to be called something else.

"A vampire. Right. What's that?" He sighed, but replied to me all the same. The figures in the background remained perfectly still.

"Look into my mind, Will, and you will see." His words confused me, and the sound of my name jarred me again.

"I'm sorry, what? Look into your mind? How?" But no sooner had I thought it, I was in his mind. And I saw. And I was horrified, to put it mildly. Nothing could repent for what he had done to me. To damn me to an eternity of night.

"I'm a monster," I spat to the ground, "A monster, Aro." I had picked up his name during my search.

"Why did you change me?"

"I saw potential in you."

"Potential. You. Saw. Potential."

"Will, you would have died if I had not saved you."

"Died? Why?"

"You were attacked in an alleyway. You were dying when I found you."

"How do you know my name?"

"You had a bag with you. Your name was marked on it."

"Why was I attacked?"

"I'm sorry, Will, I cannot answer that. Most likely, you were attacked by thugs."

My eyes narrowed. I doubt his story, but I have no choice but to trust him.

--Aro's POV--

Good. Samantha _is_ very good at this. He knows enough of a culture to survive and appear normal. I marvel at how easy it was to change him.

"Will, you must hunt. The thirst must be unbearable, right now."

"No. I won't kill people like that."

"Will, you must!"

He closes his eyes for a second, and sighs.

"Fine." he says. I reply quickly.

"Good. There are a few just outside the building. Kill them and bring them back, before you satiate your thirst. You cannot be seen." I knew he was insanely thirsty, because despite his previous protests, he leaves quickly. His conscience will adjust quickly.

He is also fast. After ten minutes, he returns, not a spot on his plain black clothes or his flawless features.

"Here," I throw a plain, dark grey cloak at him, "You are one of the Volturi now."

"I don't want to be," he murmurs, "I just want to be human. I want to be able to remember who I am."

"I'm sorry, Will. But you must follow the Volturi, we will teach you how to survive in this new world. Jane, Alec," I call for the twins who were once the jewel of my collection, "Please take him to one of our spare rooms."

"Yes, master. Of course we will, master." Jane was trying to, as some humans so quaintly phrase it, "suck up to me". It did not matter. Jane was fully aware the she had lost her place at the top with Murtagh's arrival.

Caius mutters under his breath, once the room is empty, "Are you sure about him? His resolve is doubtful."

"He will change. For nineteen years, he has survived by placing no one's life above his own. It will be instinctive for him."

"Aro, are you positive?"

"Caius, his gifts are impossible to ignore. With his allegiance, we are undefeatable. Chelsea will make sure of his loyalty."

"From what you say, he fought one allegiance once, how do we know he will not do so again?"

"Because he has no where else to go. No other choice, without any memory of who he is. This will make his efforts to resist weaker."

"And if his friends from his own world come looking for him?"

"I assure you, my brother, there is no one who will come for him."

***

--Murtagh's POV--

The twins I saw in Aro's mind guide me towards a room in the west wing of the building. We move quite fast. West wing. The memory stirs a dim recollection of another place, but I can remember no more.

The smaller vampire, the girl, her voice interrupts my thoughts. "Here. You must stay here until Aro, Caius or perhaps Marcus calls you." The demon smiles sweetly at me, before leaving with her expressionless brother.

The room is extravagant, at best. From what I have seen of Volterra, this room pales in comparison to others. I would say that in pales in comparison with anything I've ever seen before, but I cannot remember what I have seen before. I shiver, and it has nothing to do with the cold. I remember the faces of all those I killed, and I do not feel guilty for placing my pain above their life. This disturbs me. What sort of person was I?

I sank down into the sofa, and leant my head against the leather armrest. There is still enough room for five others to take a space on the sofa without it being cramped. The dark grey cloak Aro gave me is still spread over the too-adorned bedspread. Why would I need a bed when I cannot sleep? Oh well, I suppose it takes up an unnecessary quarter of the room.

Six hours, forty-three minutes, and sixteen seconds later, I hear a knock at my door. Quickly, I put on my cloak as I race to the door to pull it open. One second, it took. Standing in front of me is Caius, his white hair reaching only my nose.

"You will come. Aro wishes to see you."

"Okay." My words are quiet and tentative, and I shrug my shoulders and look at the ground. I slouch, but as we near Aro, I draw myself up straight and proud.

"Will, as I said before, I changed you for a reason. You have gifts, Will, and many of them. Will, I want you to burn this piece of paper."

"O...kay." No sooner had I had the thought of how to to light it, a jet of red fire spiralled out of my hand and lit not only the piece of paper, but the table it was lying on. The colour of the fire reminded me of the mysterious 'Thorn', again. I mentally shook myself, and with no surprise, as soon as I'd worried about Volterra burning down, the fire extinguished itself, leaving a pile of black ash behind.

"Aro, the boy has come back. Felix, Demetri and Jane are bringing him back, but the human girl and his sister are with him," Caius whispered into Aro's ear, "Not his sister, Rosalie. Alice."

Aro's eyes widened and he turned to Caius. "Quickly, we must hurry. Will, you will come to, but stay in the rafters and watch. The smell of human girl's blood will hurt you, but you must resist."

I hurried after them, the sound of my name jarring me for the hundredth time. We reached the central room of Volterra. It was a massive hall, with a few rafters at the top. I leaped up and hid myself, just as the doors opened and the smell hit me. My throat burst into flames and I turned to the source. The human girl. She was in the arms of a handsome vampire and another vampire, incredibly short and skinny with short, spiky black hair stood beside them. That must be Alice.

"Edward," Aro welcomed, "do you now feel glad we did not kill you?"

"Yes, Aro." He looked about seventeen, and his arms were still wrapped around the girl protectively. Aro turned to her.

"And this must be Bella! I have most looked forward to meeting you." Bella jumped at the whispery sound of his voice, and her face showed open surprise that Aro was pleased to meet her, and that she wasn't becoming dinner. Caius's face was stiff, and it did not look like he and Aro felt the same way. The one who must be Marcus, simply looked bored.

Her scent filled the room, as she freed herself from her love's arms, and took a step towards Aro. The flames in my throat became more intense. I called out to Aro in his mind.

_Aro, PLEASE! I cannot bear her scent much longer._

"Who's that Aro? I heard a voice, pleading in your head. A thirsty voice." Great, I cursed myself, the boy was a mind reader. Life's just getting better and...

"Will?" Aro's soft voice pierced the silence. He continued, "Will? Come down, Will."

_Oh shit_, I thought, as I deftly jumped down from the rafter I had been perched upon. Surprise coloured all three of the newcomers' faces, and I heard a thought briefly cross the Marcus's mind.

"_Nice entry."_

_***_

**A/N: I know that bit at the end was a bit OOC for Marcus, but her never says anything, so I thought he should have a little input at the end. So... is it good? Review, review, review! I'm not sure when the next chappie will come along, but hopefully, it will be soon.**


End file.
